1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is one which relates to a core for armrest that is supported rotatably onto a seat in a cantilevered manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is required for an armrest being supported rotatably with respect to a seat to exhibit high strength so as to be capable of supporting large loads even when a child sits on the armrest to apply it the large loads. Consequently, a core of the armrest has been heretofore generally made of metal conventionally. However, as set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2003-289986 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2000-70070, for instance, high-strength resins have been developed recently, so that it has become possible to intend to make an armrest lightweight by using those resins for a core of the armrest. Moreover, subjecting a metallic material to insert molding in an armrest's core being made of resin is set forth in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 9-24170, and so on.
Patent Literature No. 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2003-289986;
Patent Literature No. 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 2000-70070; and
Patent Literature No. 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 9-24170